


Tell the Truth

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [30]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Prompt Fill, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Al hates to lie.
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Tell the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt terrifiedfor the 100 100th challege at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Al hated when people asked about what had happened to him. It was hard for him to lie to everyone. He knew he had to do it. If anyone figured out his body was gone he would be destroyed or worse. As bad as that was knowing that Ed would be executed was even worse. He recently found out that it was not only Ed's life on the line but everyone who had ever helped them as well. He needed to find a way to make sure no one would suffer because of him no matter the cost to himself.


End file.
